


Those New Car Blues, A Bay City Adventure

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Graphic Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky is sad. Hutch and Huggy help him not be sad any longer. (No, not that!)





	Those New Car Blues, A Bay City Adventure




End file.
